


Paw Prints on Your Heart

by Azar443



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar443/pseuds/Azar443
Summary: Percival Graves sometimes turns into a red panda. A very fluffy, adorable red panda.





	Paw Prints on Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/gifts).



Percival supposes he should be grateful that MACUSA managed to rescue him in one piece, and besides from the malnourishment and the addition of several new scars, he’s quite unharmed. It is unfortunate though, that he isn’t completely free from Grindelwald’s blasted magic, however.

See, when the Aurors rescued Percival, they realise that there are certain side effects from whatever curse Grindelwald used on their boss that might be long term. Thankfully, it’s not a painful condition. Just, rather inconvenient and somewhat embarrassing for Percival. Of course, Madame Picquery has her best Healers and Master Potioneers work on a cure, but even the strongest potion can only stave off the condition for a temporary period of time. Regardless, Percival is just grateful he doesn’t have to deal with his entire department and the criminals witnessing his humiliation. He can already hear their guffaws: _“ooh I’m so scared! Whatchu gonna do, huh baby red panda? Kill me with your fluffiness?”_ Oh yes. He would much rather have to deal with the annoying routine of taking the potion consistently. Although, he _could_  do without the urge to curl up and take a nap sometimes, or when he _thinks_  he has a tail and wiggles a bit (his Aurors tend to dab at the blood from their noses when he does this), or when he becomes clumsier than he was prior to Grindelwald, because there are times he swears his hands are little furry things that don’t have a good grasp and his feet are just furry little paws that always stumble over an imaginary tail, or when someone accidentally touches his head _and it feels so fucking good._

Percival always makes sure to take his daily potion just before going to work; he _really_  doesn’t want to Apparate to work, only to appear as a furry little creature nosing about the office, with very little sentient thought. He takes a second potion before going on missions or meeting with important dignitaries, because as mentioned, he really wants to keep the last shred of dignity he has (or at least, he _thinks_  he has). Still, he does slip up and forget to take his potion, usually when he’s more tired than usual or when he’s sick ( _who said sick? I don’t get sick Aberna- Ah choo!)_. And guess what happens when he sneezes or yawns? Instant fluff, that’s what. Try as his people might, they never manage to contain their coos and awws when they see the adorable little creature with its rust red fur, and the patches of white lining his eyes and ears. _Oh and the tail._  The gorgeous, big, fluffy tail that’s just so _soft_  they want to cuddle it so bad. Panda Graves still has _some_  conscious thought, and so he huff-quacks in frustration when his people pick him up and nuzzle him, but that quickly turns to little squeaks because _oooh that’s it, scratch that ear. Oooh yes, under the chin minion, under the chin._ Percival learns that his people are really, quite adept at giving good cuddles, snuggles and pets. 

They have to feed him another potion just so the transformation can wear off. Of course, no one said anything about _when_ they have to feed him the potion and lose the furry little creature. They usually let Percival stay in his panda form for half of the day, and everyone takes turns cuddling him on their lap. Sometimes, panda Percival feels adventurous and climbs onto their shoulders, curling around their neck, and the Aurors will have stupid grins on their faces as they feel the warmth on their neck, and the tickling of his bushy tail against their cheeks. They have a fun time watching the little thing toddle around the office too; Percival just ambles around clumsily with his fluffy tail waving in the air, and the room is filled with loud choruses of “awws” when he stumbles over its paws and take a tumble, round body and all. Someone always picks him up and kiss his little nose, and Percival tries to hoot in protest but he nestles in their hold quickly enough, curling about and making himself comfortable. He usually takes a nap in someone’s arms, lulled by their warmth and their heartbeat, and his perch will hardly dare to breath or move, for fear of waking the purring creature. When it’s _finally_  time to return their boss to his (not so cuddly) human form, they all brace for the reprimanding Percival is sure to hand out to them, but for the first few moments as the man is returning and the animal is disappearing, his eyes blink owlishly and there are soft little croons coming from him, confused as to where he is, and they think it’s worth the chewing out they get. 

When Newt first sees Percival transform into a panda (he forgot to take his potion because he fell asleep at his desk after a meeting), the magizoologist is delighted to see the little red panda curled up in the rumpled pile of his clothes, sleeping so soundly that Newt can’t help but sigh. He has to admit, Percival the man is a gorgeous specimen, but Percival the red panda far surpasses his human form. Almost. Well, quite nearly. Transfixed, the red head reaches out to stroke the soft fur, and Percival snuffles a little before waking up, his shiny eyes bleary from sleep. Newt’s heart melts and his eyes take on the softest look reserved for when he’s tending to his creatures, and he carefully picks up panda Percival and gives him a good rubbing behind the ear. Percival’s ears perk up happily, and he nuzzles his head into Newt’s shirt, and Newt chuckles at how the little creature is lapping up the attention and affection. He feeds Percival some dried fruit he keeps for Dougal, and the panda nibbles enthusiastically at his fingers, tickling the lanky man. Settling onto Percival’s large chair, he adjusts his grip on the soft ball of fluff and he talks to Percival. Newt tells him about how he thinks the Auror is the best of men, and how he’s the loveliest, most fluffiest, cuddleable creature ever. His heart warms when Percival’s little black eyes blink lazily at him, and he lets loose a stream of unintelligible chatter as he kneads his fluffy little paws into Newt’s shirt before yawning cutely. Newt settles for rubbing his fur, and as Percival’s eyes slowly blink shut, so does Newt, and when Tina finds them cuddled together in Percival’s office, she motions for her colleagues to take a peek, and everyone sighs softly because it really the loveliest sight ever.


End file.
